Dr. Sofia Lamb
Dr. Sofia Lamb (M.D, Ph.D, clinical psychiatrist, thank you very much) wants nothing more than to increase the common joy, ease the common pain and pave the people's way to Utopia. In her spare time she enjoys mind control experiments and poker. Canon history Dr. Sofia Lamb was invited to Rapture when it surprisingly turned out that a city below the ocean, which had you completely isolated from sunlight and the outside world while you were struggling with poverty and drug-related issues, was not the place of happiness and mental well-being the brochure made it out to be. Lamb’s task was to "quiet the rattling of the great chain's weakest links"; instead she promised those rattling links a better life if only they would adhere to her philosophy, a set of ideas best described as tossing communism and utilitarism into a blender, sprinkling it with religious themes and serving it at a family-friendly restaurant. However her vision of the common good soon became too popular for her own good and Andrew Ryan decided that her sphere of influence was best limited to Persephone’s correctional facility. While out of sight and out of mind for most of the city’s population, Lamb’s promises of a better world gained her even more followers amongst the other prisoners, eventually allowing her to instigate an uprising that lead to her escape. Upon her return she was confronted with a number of problems: Dionysus Park, her private retreat and artistic commune, had been flooded and destroyed by Stanley Poole (the same man whose involvement had lead to her imprisonment in the first place) and worse yet, her daughter Eleanor had been kidnapped (by Stanley Poole, the same man who- never mind, I’m repeating myself) and turned into a Little Sister. Lamb retrieved the latter by using a Hypnotise Plasmid on Eleanor’s protector, Subject Delta, removing him from the picture by ordering him to commit suicide. Around that time Lamb also lay low politically, instead largely occupying herself with genetic experiments. When she discovered information on Jack’s mental conditioning, a new idea was born: She became obsessed with what she called the New Utopian project, the creation of a human being who would have access to the memories and talents of all of Rapture while being genetically conditioned to use them to serve only the common good. Gilbert Alexander, a scientist who had previously helped Lamb to remove her daughter’s Little Sister conditioning, was to be the first test subject; however the project failed and the large quantities of Adam ended up destroying Dr. Alexander’s body and mind. It was then that Sofia Lamb came to see that her daughter’s condition may be a blessing in disguise: As a former Little Sister Eleanor was completely resistant to the damage Adam could cause and so Lamb set out to turn her into the People’s Daughter, the first true Utopian that would lead the way towards the perfect world Lamb sought. By the time of Bioshock 2 Andrew Ryan had died and Sofia Lamb had regained her power and more, taking his place as Rapture’s leader, using her power of persuasion and a little brainwashing on the side to guide the remaining population according to her ideals. It was during that time that Eleanor managed to revive Subject Delta, who quickly made his way through the city to find and rescue his Litte Sister. Noticing his return Sofia Lamb did everything in her power to stop Delta from finding Eleanor and preventing her transformation, eventually even going so far as to almost smother her daughter with a pillow and stop her heart in order to separate the pair bond between her and Delta. However even her last resort failed and when she didn't succeed in bringing her daughter back to her with words she turned to yet more desperate measures, setting off a series of bombs that would destroy Persephone, stating that the surface wasn’t paradise, but perdition and that she would sooner see Eleanor and the people drown than let them leave. Again Lamb failed and Eleanor ascended with Delta to the surface, dragging her mother under water and killing her in the process, depending on how you play throughout the game. If the little sisters are saved and Stanley, Grace, and Gil are spared, Eleanor will allow her mother to live. Entranceway history -TBA- Relationships *Alex Kralie: Would tap that... with a blue butterfly pin. *Augustus Sinclair: Dickweed. *Subject Delta: Annoying. Really needs to learn to stay dead. *Coraline Jones: Nice girl. A little too old for complementary slug, sadly. *Everybody else: *is cared for equally* External links *Sofia Lamb @ Bioshock Wiki *Regular Logs *Event Logs Category:Characters Category:Bioshock